


Ici Dame Destin, besoin d'un coup de main ?

by PsychoticPingouins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, In my story destiny isn't a bitch, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticPingouins/pseuds/PsychoticPingouins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le destin existe, mais seulement pour ceux qui y croient." Il serait peut-être temps pour Dean de se mettre à y croire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ici Dame Destin, besoin d'un coup de main ?

**«Ici Dame Destin, besoin d'un coup de main ?»**

Le Texas. Depuis combien de temps n'y avait-il plus mis les pieds ? Et malgré tout, rien ne semblais y changer. Dean, au volant depuis plusieurs heures déjà, continua de réfléchir à ce qui pouvait provoquer ces changements si brusques de températures et ces problèmes climatiques venant de nul part. Un démon peut-être ?

«Rha mais tu va fonctionner saloperie de machine ?» Le plus âgé des Winchester ce tourna, l'air goguenard, vers un Sam très occupé à malmener son ordinateur portable.

«Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasse des tiennes lorsque c'est important ?» Demanda le jeune Winchester à la dite «saloperie de machine» qui ne semblait pas vouloir fonctionner correctement.

«Peut-être parce qu'elle à le même caractère de cochon que toi ?», Répondis Dean.

Sam lui lança un regard noir sous lequel on pouvait deviner un sourire. Dans un geste d'une pure maturité, le châtain tira la langue à son frère avant de se détourner, recommencent à tripoter son ordinateur portable dans l'espoir d'établir une quelconque connexion internet.

Ces derniers temps, les chasses se faisaient quelques peu rares et à part un loup-garou plutôt coriace dans l'Idaho, le mois avait été tranquille pour les Winchester, chose rare mais apprécier par les deux frères. Cependant, deux jours plutôt, Sam avait repérer un article parlant d'évènements climatiques étranges et peu ordinaires sur les terres Texanes. N'ayant pas de chasse en cours et ne trouvant rien de plus particuliers dans les quelques journaux qu'ils épluchaient chaque jours, il décidèrent d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil à ces évènements. L'article parlait de tempêtes de neige soudaine alors qu'il se trouvaient en plein mois de juillet et de vents si puissants que des voitures avaient étés retournées et des toits arrachés mais depuis leur arrivée au Texas, un soleil éclatant trônait dans un ciel d'un bleu clair propre à l'été et rien ne semblait vouloir l'en déloger.

«Laisse tomber Sam, on devrait arriver au motel dans quelques minutes, ils auront surement une connexion là-bas.» Fit remarquer Dean que les gigotements de son frères, bien que totalement adorable de son point de vue, gênait dans sa conduite. Sam poussa un profond soupir et referma son ordinateur dans un petit bruit sec.

«Tu as raison.» Sam regarda les maisons qui défilaient par la fenêtre et qui se faisaient de plus rares au fur et à mesure qu'ils sortaient du petit village. «Enfin, si ils ont vraiment du wifi dans ce bled perdu. Je savais qu'on considéraient le Texas comme un État encore très «rustique» mais à ce point là ...»

«Oh te plaint pas, on a vu pire.» rigola le brun. «Et nous voilà arrivés.»

Dean venait de garer l'Impala devant un motel minuscule, légèrement miteux. Le seul de la ville d'après les habitants. Du coin de l'oreille, Dean entendit son frère marmonner à propos du peu de chances qu'avait ce trou à ras d'avoir ne serait ce que le téléphone et il ne pu que lui accorder que si ils avaient vus pire, il avaient aussi vus mieux. S'extirpant péniblement de la voiture à cause de ces jambes engourdis par tant d'heures passées assis, le brun se dirigea vers l'entrée du motel, laissant le soin à son frère de prendre dans le coffre les quelques affaires qu'ils possédaient.

Une clochette résonna dans la pièce mal éclairée lorsque Dean entra. Après avoir jeter un regard alentour, il espéra de tout cœur que les chambres ne ressemblaient pas à l'accueil sinon il passerait la nuit dans sa précieuse voiture, fois de Winchester ! Une petit dame assez âgée apparu soudain derrière l'immense comptoir de bois. Elle était légèrement replète et ressemblait à une secrétaire de bureau dans son petit ensemble gris foncé.

«Puis-je vous aidez jeune homme ?» Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

«Euh .. Oui je voudrais une chambre s'il vous plait, avec deux lits.»

«Ah je suis désolée mais ça ne va pas être possible.» Répondit-elle. «Nous n'avons que 4 chambres et la seule encore libre n'a qu'un lit.»

«Ah ,bon ben je vais aller en parler...» Le plus âgé des frères n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le son de la clochette retentis une deuxième fois dans la pièce. Sam, son ordinateur sous le bras et une valise dans chaque mains, fit son entrée dans le motel.

«Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Tu as la chambre Dean ?» Questionna le châtain.

«Euh en fait, il y a un petit problème ...» Dean tentait tant bien que mal de cacher le rougissement de ses joues. Pendant une secondes, l'idée de lui dormant dans le même lit que son frère l'avait effleurer. Enfin dormir était un bien grand mot, on pouvaient même dire qu'il y faisaient dans choses bien plus intéressante que dormir dans ce lit.

«Ce que votre amis essaye de vous dire c'est que vous allez devoir dormir ensemble parce qu'il ne me reste qu'une chambre et que cette dernière ne possède qu'un lit.» Répondis la veille dame d'un air amusé. «Alors vous la prenez ou pas ?»

«Je ne ...» Commença Dean avant de se faire interrompre.

«Pas de problèmes, quels sont les tarifs pour disons... Une semaine ?» Coupa le châtain.

«Nous verrons bien à la fin de votre séjour, tenez voici votre clé.» Répondis la petite dame en tendant cette dernière à Dean. «Je vous donne la chambre 3, elle est à l'étage. Suivez moi, je vais vous montrez.»

D'une petite main potelée, elle désigna un escalier qu'aucun des deux frères n'avaient remarqué jusqu'ici. Prenant une des deux valises que son frère portait, Dean se dirigea à la suite de la vieille dame. L'escalier était particulièrement étroit et la marches si petites que les deux Winchester manquèrent d'en rater une plus d'une fois. Arrivé sur le palier, il débouchèrent dans un petit couloir où on pouvait voir 5 portes. Une sonnerie retentis soudain provenant du rez de chaussée et la petite aubergiste se précipita dans l'escalier en leur criant une dernière phrase :

«Votre chambre est au fond du couloir sur votre gauche, je vous en prie faite comme chez vous !»

Sam et Dean avancèrent dans le petit couloir et se retrouvèrent devant la porte portant le numéro 3. Au dessus de la porte ce trouvait une petite plaque sur laquelle on pouvait lire en lettres dorées

_**«Le destin existe, mais seulement pour ceux qui y croient.»** _ *****

Sans plus de cérémonie, les Winchester pénétrèrent dans leur chambre. Cette dernière était beaucoup plus jolie et plus grande que ce à quoi s'attendaient les deux frères. Au centre de la pièce trônait un lit assez étroit mais semblant tout de même être pour deux personnes, avec de chaque côté une petit table de chevet. Plus loin ce trouvait ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme un petit coin salon avec télé et canapé ainsi que, séparant les deux, une table basse finement sculptée dans ce qui devait être du chêne. En face du lit, un immense fenêtre permettait aux rayons du soleil de venir illuminés la pièce. Á la gauche de la porte d'entrée, on pouvait apercevoir une autre porte qui devait certainement menée à la salle de bain.

«Bon et bien je vais aller prendre une douche moi, j'en ai bien besoin.» dit Dean tout en déposant sa valise au pied du lit.

«D'accord, je passerais après toi.» Lui répondis Sam «Pour l'instant je vais essayer de voir si je capte un quelconque réseau d'ici.» Et sur ces mots, le châtain, après s'être débarrasser de veste et chaussures, s'installa avec son ordinateur portable sur le lit sans même prendre la peine de s'occuper des valises encore disposer en vrac au pied du lit.

Tout comme son frère, Dean se déchaussa, enleva sa veste pour enfin se diriger vers la petite porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain.

La pièce était petite mais équiper de tout ce qu'il leur fallait, douche, baignoire, évier et même shampoings. Las de leur long trajet en voiture, il se hâta d'enlever ses vêtements et se glissa directement sous la douche. L'eau chaude glissa sur sa peau, détendant ses muscles et aplatissant ses cheveux sur son front au passage. Ainsi appuyer contre le mur de la douche, se laissant aller sous le jet apaisant, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers son frère.

Son frère encore et toujours. Depuis combien de temps son besoin de protéger son petit Sammy s'était-il mué en cet autre sentiment ? Aujourd'hui, Dean ne savait plus dire si ce qu'il ressentait pour son frère était de l'amour fraternel ou de l'amour véritable. Son regard glissait bien trop souvent sur le corps finement sculpté du plus jeune et ce sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Dès qu'il se laissait aller comme à cet instant, ces pensées le ramenaient immanquablement vers Sam.Dean avait tenter plusieurs fois de déterminé ce qu'il ressentait pour son frère, il l'avait observer et examiner de la tête au pied et ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'il trouvait son frère incroyablement beau. Il l'avait toujours trouvé beau mais à présent le remarquer le gênait. Et puis il y avait ses rêves.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, le brun faisait des rêves chaque nuit plus osés où lui et son frère se donnaient l'un à l'autre corps et âme, où Dean possédait Sam de tout son être. Chaque matin en se réveillant, Dean était pris d'une érection monstrueuse et ne pouvait regarder son frère dans les yeux de toute la matinée.

Se savonnant, le plus âgé des Winchester tenta tant bien que mal de chasser les souvenirs qu'ils gardaient de ses rêves et qui lui assaillaient la cervelle. Depuis que ses rêves venaient le torturé chaque nuit, il avait décidé de faire part à son frère de ses sentiments pour lui mais pour l'instant il n'avait réussi qu'à provoquer des scènes gênantes à répétition et Sam ne semblait pas y voir le moindre message.En même temps il serait compliquer de voir une quelconque déclaration d'amour dans le fait que votre frère deviennent de plus en plus maladroit. À chaque fois que le brun pensait avoir trouver le moyen de faire passer le message à son frère, son plan débouchait toujours sur une maladresse. Alors, à défaut de grand plan, il se contentait de petites attentions car après tout il n'avait jamais été doué pour montrer aux autres ce qu'il ressentait.

Coupant l'eau et enjambant le bac de douche pour sortir, il tendit à tatillons une main vers le repose serviette qu'il avait remarqué lors de son entrée dans la pièce. Des gouttes d'eau coulait depuis son front si bien qu'il devait garder les yeux fermer et chercher son essuie à l'aveuglette.

«Tiens» Entendit-il pendant qu'une main apparaissait soudain dans son champ de vision et lui tendait une serviette propre. Dean fit un bond d'un mètre à l'entente de la voix de son frère dans la même pièce. Ouvrant les yeux malgré l'eau qui coulait sur son visage, il attrapa sa serviette aussi vite que possible dans le but de cacher sa nudité à Sam.

«Mais qu'est ce que tu ...» s'exclama Dean une fois couvert.

«Eh calme toi Dean. Je t'ai déjà vu nu, c'est pas la mer à boire.» Répliqua son frère tout en se tournant vers lui. «Je voulais juste ranger nos affaires dans l'armoire à pharmacie, je n'avais pas calculé que tu sortirais de ta douche pile à ce moment là.» Ajouta-t-il devant l'air effarouché de son frère. «Et puis t'es mon frère alors quel est le problème ?»

En effet où était le problème logiquement parlant ? Mais malgré tout Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de virer au rouge pivoine et d'être affreusement gêné.

«Y a pas de problème.. C'est juste que ... Je t'ai pas entendu entré et que du coup tu m'a saisi, c'est tout.» Le brun était content de s'être trouvé une excuse.

Son frère retourna à son rangement pendant que Dean allait s'habiller dans la pièce d'à côté.

**ooOoo**

Après que Sam ai pris lui même une douche et qu'ils aient manger un bout au fast food du coin, ils se rendirent dans le petit village de Destiny, village où était censé s'être dérouler tout ces catastrophes naturelles, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi. Alors que les Winchester traversaient la ville en tout sens à la recherche de la moindre maison effondrer, ils eurent la surprise de n'en trouvé aucune. Tout était tranquille, il n'y avait aucun signe qu'un quelconque cataclysme ce soit abattu ici il y a seulement quelques jours. La poignée d'habitant qu'il croisèrent était occupée à des choses banales, une mère allait cherchée sa fille à l'école, un jeune garçon promenait son chien.

«Non mais c'est pas possible !» s'exclama soudain Sam. «Il devrait y avoir des séquelles de tous ces évènements bon sang ! Le journal décrivait ça comme une 3ème guerre mondiale.»

«Je n'en sais rien mais en tout cas ce n'est pas normal» Reconnu Dean.

Sam regardait dans tout les sens, cherchant le moindre indice. Dans toutes ses gesticulations, une mèche de cheveu était venu se planté au beau milieu de son visage mais, tout à sa contemplation, il ne semblait même pas le remarquer. Dean tout en gardant une mains sur le volant, vint remettre cette mèche rebelle en place. Sam ce figea et se tourna vers son frère. Leur regard se croisèrent. La main de Dean se délogea de la place si douillette qu'elle s'était attribuer dans les cheveux rebelles de Sam et descendit doucement sur le visage de son frère et ...

«Dean attention !» S'écrit soudain Sam.

Le dit Dean reprit le volant à deux mains et évita de justesse une voiture. Dans son inattention, il avait laissé la voiture ce décaler vers l'autre bande et ils avaient faillis provoquer un bel accident. Une fois le contrôle de la voiture repris et la situation maitrisée, un silence gêné s'installa dans l'Impala.

«Est ce que ça va Sammy, rien de cassé ?» Finit par demander Dean, plus pour briser le silence qu'autre chose.

«Oui, ça va.»

Sam n'ajouta rien et plus un bruit ne se fit entendre dans la voiture. Sam avait les yeux tourner vers la vitre, semblant encore chercher de quoi justifier leur présence ici.

«Peut-être devrait-on demandé aux habitants ?» Dit enfin le châtain. «Rentrons et demandons à la propriétaire du motel.»

«Bonne idée.» Sur cette dernière phrase, le plus âgé des deux frères fit demi tour et pris le chemin du motel.

**ooOoo**

«Des évènements étranges dites-vous ?» S'étonna la veille dame «Non je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Vous savez, tout est toujours calme à Destiny.»

«Mais nous l'avons pourtant lu dans le journal ! C'était écrit noir sur blanc !» S'écria Dean qui commençait à perdre patience.

«Les journaliste ferais tout pour sortir un bon article de nos jours.» Répondis la propriétaire du motel sur un ton toujours aussi doux et calme.

Sam poussa un profond soupir. Pour lui toute cette histoire n'avait pas de sens car après tout il voyait mal un journaliste inventé de toute pièce une histoire comme celle là pour ensuite la publier comme si de rien n'était. Impossible.

«Et bien, merci quand même.» Fini par répondre Dean en se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage tout en attirant son frère avec lui.

«Pas de problème Dean.» souri la veille dame en les regardant monter les escaliers.

C'est seulement arrivé devant la porte de leur chambre que Dean s'étonna. La vieille dame l'avait appelée par son prénom, non ? Pourtant il ne semblait pas lui avoir dit... Surement l'avait-elle entendue une fois où son frère l'appelait ou peut-être lorsqu'il avait demandé la chambre ? Oui ça devait être ça.

Une fois entré, le brun se laissa tomber sur le lit sans même prendre le temps d'enlever sa veste. Ils avaient sillonner la ville de fond en comble sans trouver quoi que ce soit. Il était déjà plus de 22h et après avoir passé la moitié de la journée à conduire, le plus âgé des Winchester était plus qu'éreinter.

«Déshabille toi avant de t'endormir sinon c'est moi qui vais devoir le faire pour toi et je suis bien trop fatigué pour ça.» Entendit-il depuis la porte grande ouverte de la salle de bain.

Soudain il se rappela qu'il allait devoir passé la nuit dans le même lit que son frère. D'un seul coup, toute fatigue s'évanouit de son corps. Jamais il ne pourrait dormir si son frère ce trouvait dans le même lit que lui surtout que le lit en question était bien petit pour un lit deux places. Dean se releva et emportant un oreiller avec lui, il se dirigea vers le canapé se trouvant dans le coin salon.

«Qu'est ce que tu fait ?» Lui demanda la voix de Sam dans son dos. Le brun se retourna pour voir ce dernier uniquement vêtu d'un boxer. Ses yeux parcoururent le torse magnifiquement sculpté de son frère dans une sorte d'automatisme et il dû faire preuve d'une volonté de fer pour détourner le regard.

«Le lit est un peu petit pour deux alors je vais dormir sur le canapé tant que nous sommes ici.» Répondit-il tout en déposant l'oreiller sur le dit canapé.

«Ne soit pas stupide Dean, le lit est bien assez grand pour nous deux et puis ce canapé ne m'a pas l'air bien confortable.» Rétorqua le jeune Winchester. «Te fait pas prier, viens.»

Sam, comme pour inviter son frère à venir le rejoindre, défit la couverture et ce glissa sous les draps en laissant une place à côté de lui. Une masse de pensés peu chaste passa par l'esprit de Dean en un temps record et il se demanda s'il serait vraiment capable de dormir si il passait la nuit aussi proche de son frère.

«Tu attend qu'il neige peut-être ? Je vais pas te manger tu sais.» Ajouta Sam sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

_«Dommage»_ pensa aussitôt le plus âgé mais il secoua la tête comme pour faire disparaitre cette pensée. Reprenant son oreiller, Dean s'approcha du lit comme si celui-ci était une bête sauvage prête à lui sauté dessus, toutes dents dehors. Rapidement, il enleva ses vêtement de façon à ne rester, comme son frère, qu'avec un boxer et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il avait raison, le lit était légèrement trop petit pour deux personnes si bien qu'il ne pouvait s'allonger sans être en contact avec son frère. D'ordinaire il ne se serait pas plaint, tout contact avec Sam, aussi légé soit-il, était bon à prendre mais là il risquait de passer une véritable nuit blanche.

Sam éteignit sa lampe de chevet, seule lumière qui restait encore dans la pièce, et la chambre fut plonger dans l'obscurité.

**ooOoo**

Dean avait l'impression d'avoir la tête en marmelade. Comme il l'avait prévu, il n'avait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit et cela ne lui réussissait pas. Ce matin, lorsqu'il s'était regarder dans la glace en ce levant, il lui avait sembler que ses cernes avec des cernes. Il s'était tourné et retourner alors que son frère dormait déjà à côté de lui et il avait fini par rester coucher là toute la nuit, sans bouger, à regarder Sam dormir. De plus, il ne savait même pas pourquoi ils étaient encore ici car après tout il semblait bien qu'il ne se passait rien ici mais Sam, pour on ne sait qu'elle raison, tenait absolument à rester. Et si Sam voulait rester alors Dean restait.

Tout à coup, un léger grognement ce fit entendre depuis le tas de couverture se trouvant sur le lit et où se trouvait accessoirement Sam. Dean, se demandant ce qui se passait avec son frère, s'approcha doucement pour ne pas réveiller ce dernier. Un gémissement suivi bientôt le grognement précédent. Dean, à présent alerter, secoua légèrement son frère dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille. Peut-être faisait-il un cauchemar ? Sous la douce secousse, Sam sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

«Est ce que ça va Sammy ?» Demanda Dean pencher sur son frère, l'air inquiet.

Son frère , qui venait de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui, rougit soudain pour il ne savait quelle raison. Dans un presque inaudible «oui», Sam se précipita vers la salle de bain, enrouler dans la couette. Mais que ce passait-il ? Le brun alla toquer à la porte de la salle d'eau après que cette dernière se soit violemment refermé sur son frère.

«Sammy, je commence à m'inquiéter là. T'es sure que ça va ?» Questionna le plus âgé à travers la porte.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien. Est ce que tu pourrais aller nous chercher quelque chose pour le petit déjeuné ? Je meurt de faim.» Répondit la voix de son frère de l'autre côté de la porte.

«Euh ouais... Ouais bien sure. Tu veut quelque chose de spécial ?» Demanda-t-il toujours un peu embrouillé par l'attitude étrange de son frère.

«Ce que tu veut.» lui répondit une dernière fois la voix de son frère.

Dean enfila sa précieuse veste en cuir et franchi le seuil, laissant son frère seule dans la salle de bain. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il se reposa quelques instants sur celle-ci. Ce pourrait-il que son frère ai fait un ... rêve érotique ? Cela pourrais expliquer les gémissements pendant son sommeil, le fard qu'à piquer son frère à son réveil et surtout le fait qu'il aille s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de s'enrouler dans sa couverture avant de se lever. Une jalousie pure pour la fille, imaginaire ou pas, qui avait partager le lit de son frère, même en rêve, s'insinua insidieusement en Dean. Et même si ce dernier trouva une telle réaction de sa part assez ridicule, il ne pu se défaire de se sentiment.

À pas lourds, il descendit les marches qui menait à l'accueil de la petit auberge et sorti sans même prendre la peine de saluer la petite propriétaire toujours fidèle à son poste derrière son imposant comptoir. Un sourire indéfinissable aux lèvres, la veille dame suivit du regard le plus âgé des Winchester et l'observa monter dans sa voiture pour rejoindre le petit village de Destiny.

**ooOoo**

Dean en avait plus qu'assez. Cela faisait une heure qu'il tournait en rond dans ce village pourtant minuscule qu'était Destiny, toujours à la recherche d'une boulangerie. Le petit déjeuné était-il interdit dans ce bled ?

Il détestait rester inactif trop longtemps et il se pris à penser qu'une petite chasse au Wendigo ou même au lutins si il le fallait, lui ferais le plus grand bien. Lorsqu'il n'était pas en chasse, il avait trop de temps libre pour penser à son «problème» avec son frère et cela l'insupportait, le rendant plus grognon. Rien n'avançait et en vérité il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que son frère comprenne enfin qu'il ne l'aimais pas de la bonne façon.Dean se promis d'essayer de parler à son frère en rentrant au motel.

Sur cette pensée, une petite boulangerie apparu enfin au coin d'une rue qu'il lui semblait pourtant avoir déjà parcourue plusieurs fois. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, ce disant que de toute façon depuis quelques jours rien ne tournait vraiment rond et se gara le plus près possible de la boutique. Une fois à l'intérieur il acheta quelques croissants pour lui et Sam avant de se rediriger vers son Impala adoré.

**ooOoo**

Arriver dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère, il pu clairement entendre, venant de la salle de bain, un bruit d'eau qui coule. Sam devait certainement prendre une douche.

D'une certaine façon, le brun était content que son frère ne soit pas dans la chambre à son arriver car cela lui laissait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Il s'imaginait mal commencer la conversation par : «Salut, au fait Sam, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et que j'avais très envie de te sauter dessus la plupart du temps ?», le tout accompagné par un sourire Colgate.

Dean commença à tourner en rond, faisant sans cesse le tour de la pièce, les yeux dans le vague lorsque que la bruit d'eau s'arrêta. Son frère en mettait du temps à sortir de cette salle de bain. Le brun se décida à aller toquer à la porte pour voir si son frère allait bien. Alors que sa main allait percuter la porte de la salle de bain, il entendit un bruit venant de la porte d'entrée. Il se tourna vers cette dernière et ne vis pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Sam percuta son frère de plein fouet et ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse, le châtain étaler de tout son long sur le brun.

«Désolée Dean je ne t'avais pas vu» Marmonna Sam encore un peu sonner, toujours couché sur son frère.

Dean remarqua alors que son Sam se retrouvait étendu sur lui, encore recouvert de fines gouttelettes d'eau et n'ayant pour seul vêtement qu'une serviette glisser autour des hanches. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser avant que son corps de réagisse de façon fort gênante mais ne réussi qu'à défaire le nœud qui maintenait le maigre essuie autour du bassin de son frère. Le rouge lui monta automatiquement aux joues et il ne pu empêcher une légère érection de pointer le bout de son nez en apercevant son frère ainsi dénudé et allonger sur lui. Sam sembla d'un coup se rendre compte que quelques chose et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du plus âgé.

«Sam, je peux tout...» Avant même que Dean n'ai fini de se trouver une excuse, les lèvres de son précieux petit frère vinrent ce plaquer contre les siennes. Tout d'abord sous le choc, Dean se laissa faire, restant inactif. Quand enfin son cerveau consenti à intégrer le fait que se soit bien les lèvre de Sam qui se mouvait contre les siennes, il répondit au langoureux baisé avec autant d'intensité.

À bout de souffle, le châtain se détacha doucement de son grand frère, restant tout de même front contre front.

«Qu'est ce que ..» Voulu demander le plus âgé, profitant de la bref pose que son frère avait imposé mais encore une fois Sam le coupa dans son élan.

«Arrête de réfléchir Dean.» Répondit le plus jeune. «J'en ai juste ... Envie... Depuis si longtemps.» Il ponctuait chacun de ses mots par un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'un Dean surpris.

Des centaines d'idée, des centaines de sentiments traversèrent l'esprit du brun en une fraction de seconde. Idées et sentiments contradictoires qui furent balayer par une seule pensée. Son frère le désirait autant que lui le désirait. Dean renversa son frère sous lui et fondit sur ces lèvres. Il eu juste le temps de voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son frère avant que le baiser ne les emporte.

**ooOoo**

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et sans un bruit. On pouvait apercevoir deux corps allongé sur le lit, s'enlaçant tendrement. De-ci, de-là on pouvait également entrapercevoir sur le sol quelques vêtements jeter au hasard, partant de la salle de bain jusqu'au lit. Une petite silhouette potelée fit son entrée dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle semblait presque flotté tant ses pas ne dérangeaient pas le silence. Elle s'approcha doucement de la petite table de chevet se trouvant à la gauche du lit, y déposa quelque chose et ressortis de la chambre de son pas léger, laissant derrière elle l'écho d'un doux éclat de rire. Dean se réveilla en sursaut pensant avoir entendu quelque chose. Il alluma la petite lampe se trouvant à sa porté et vis sur la petite table quelque chose qu'il était sure de ne pas avoir aperçu avant. Il saisi la minuscule carte et l'approcha pour pouvoir en déchiffrer le message écrit en fine lettres dorée.

_**«Dame Destin, toujours là en cas de besoin.»** _

_End. _

**Author's Note:**

> *Ceci est une citation de Michael Veuillet
> 
> Voilà j'espère que ça t'a plu ma petite Syriel chérie ! Et pour ceux qui on survécu jusqu'ici, je vous dit merci et peut-être à une prochaine fois !


End file.
